The book of love
by Rosekun25
Summary: Riku and Xion's lives together. Rikushi, Multiple one shots, M for lemons, To be updated when I need a break from my other fanfictions. Hints of RokuNami and Sokai. Requests are welcome! Image featured with permission (c) StarletHeaven
1. Sick Days

March 23rd 2017

 _The book of love_

 _(Ugh, that title is so cheesy I love/hate it)_

Riku and Xion for my soul. Angel is getting a little too intense for me.

This will include lemons, limes, fluff angst, Whatever I feel like really.

Reviews are always appreciated. Requests are also welcome!

;-

Cover is a commission I bought.

© StarletHeaven

~Rosekun25

 _Setting: AU Riku and Xion are college students living in a small apartment._

 _~Chapter 1: Sick days~_

She had been sick for a while now. "I'm home…" She said with a slight cough. She shut out the winter snow. Her body shook as she tried to regain her breath. She stomped off the snow "You should have called in sick Xion." Riku scolded her name tasted sweet on his tongue. Riku looked up from his book. "I don't care." Xion murmured "Honestly I cant. We wouldn't be able to pay rent otherwise." Xion said. Her voice was hoarse, and her nose was red like a tiny cherry. "I would have done an extra shift. You shouldn't be out if you're sick. You're supposed to take care of yourself." Riku reprimanded.

" _You're_ supposed to be nice to me." She said before having a fit of coughs. "I'm freezing." Xion murmured as she zipped up her hoodie." She gulped down a glass of cold water "Did you take any medicine?" Riku asked putting down his book. " I don't think we have any. Besides, it can wait until after tomorrow." She murmured. Riku followed her into the kitchen and filled the tea kettle. The sink was full of dishes and the small living room was cluttered and messy. Xion usually took care of the housework and was bothered when Riku would even attempt to help.

"I'm your wife!" She would huff. They weren't even engaged. She was too sick to care. She was dizzy. She carried her glass of water into the living room. Xion stretched her feet on the couch and shivered as she tried to find some comfort on the rough plaid surface.

Riku left the tea kettle. He moved to turn the heater up. "How you holding up?" Riku asked flicking her nose. She swatted his hand away Riku's warm hand covered her small forehead. She coughed again and he could almost feel the dryness in her throat.

"Get off. Come on." Riku gently commanded Xion groaned leaning against the wall as Riku pulled out the sofa bed. She had another coughing fit and sipped at her water. He grabbed two pillows from their actual bed and set them on the futon. Xion flopped on the futon. The heater kicked on and she moaned in gratitude. Her eye lids grew heavy and she accepted the gift of sleep.

Riku's foot gently nudged at his Significant other's back. Xion groaned and pushed it away. She wasn't in the mood for playfulness. Riku was. He gently rolled her over. "Asshole. You're supposed to be nice." Xion murmured as she propped her head against the pillows. "Drink up. Something warm will help you get over your cold faster." Riku commanded. Xion sipped at the hot tea.

"Did you go out in that storm? Jesus Riku! It was fucking freezing!" Xion rasped as he opened a bottle of pills. He handed her two and she swallowed them. "Getting worked up wont make you get better. I'm fine." Riku stated. Xion shook her head. No wonder wives out lived their husbands. "Sleeping without a blanket will make you sicker." Riku chided "Pissing off your wife will kill you fasterrrrrrr." She murmured in the same sing song voice.

Riku pulled the blanket over here and Xion faded in and out of consciousness. Her fingers were like little icicles and her toes were cold. Riku was picking up the wads of tissue from around the room, He started a load of laundry. "You're cleaning…?" She murmured. The fever was making her delirious. "Ssh.." Riku chided. He didn't need her getting worked up because he was doing a few household chores. He always felt it was a man and a woman's job. He couldn't fathom why Xion had decided it was a job only woman could do. Xion's parents Mr. and Mrs. Strife had both cleaned and cooked. Sharing the household responsibilities.

The timer on the crock pot beeped and Riku stirred the Pot roast. He sat down on the bed next to Xion. "Take a nap, I'll wake you when it's ready." He suggested picking his book back up. Riku softly rubbed her leg reassuringly "I love you." Xion whispered cuddling into his sweater. "I love you more."

~End~

Lots of people in class were sick and this lady mentioned taking care of her husband and I thought this up.

I hope you like it 😊.


	2. Want

It's been forever since I updated, hasn't it? My goodness I always write baby stories for this one and I never finish them.

~ Rose

Setting: Riku and Xion in life.

Rating: T-M for Nudity, after sex, light limes and fluff, angst.

~The book of love: _Want_ ~

My fingers marveled over her warm flesh.

She rolled over to face me.

"What are we?" She asked

"Pardon?" I replied

"What is this? What are we doing?" She asked her words were weighed with fatigue. Her bright blue eyes blinked slower and slower. "Well you're falling asleep. If you weren't… I might make love to you again." I said stroking her naked flesh. She scoffed. "Darling…" I murmured closing the gap between our lips. She pulled away slowly. "I want to take a shower." She whispered as I rolled over on top of her. "Not yet, stay awake, and stay with me." I smiled cupping her cheeks. "No. I want to take a shower." She declared. "May I join you Milady?" I teased She scoffed again; I kissed her forehead and rolled off her.

She was back beside me before I knew it. She'd come out of the shower still naked as the day she was born drying her hair. She had taken the towel with her to bed and laid beside me. "What are we doing?" She asked again perhaps to herself. "I could be your boyfriend you know." I said She picked up a pack of cigarettes and lit one. "Don't be silly. Men are evil." She said taking a puff/ I took the cigarette from her and inhaled "Am I evil?" I asked. "Men are evil. They just want your virginity and your soul." Xion said "I've already got one of those." I teased poking at her shoulder. "Stop it." She pressed, she snuggled under the blankets avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning to face her. She had cuddled up to me, it was as if I was sleeping over and she'd gotten a nightmare, but didn't want to wake anyone else. "What am I doing?" She seemed to be talking to herself now. "Come on Xi, It's okay." I said pulling her towards me. She snatched her whole body away from me. "Jesus Christ. Will you stop touching me? I don't want you to touch me! I'm a fucking lesbian!" she screamed slapping my hand away. I rolled my eyes "You weren't a lesbian an hour ago! In fact!" I pushed her down on to the bed and kissed her hard. She moaned and wrapped her legs around my naked waist rolling her womanhood against my soft manhood. I pulled away from her lips and pinched her nipples. Before I knew it, I was sucking one and she was moaning louder so loud I thought we'd might wake somebody. I pulled away "Still a lesbian?" I taunted

"I hate you. I hate you for making me feel this way." She sobbed "Come on, come on honey. Really. It's okay." I said taking her into my arms "I hate you! I hate Men! I hate them!" She screamed

It wasn't Xion's fault she was like this; Her Father had raped her Mother repeatedly and she had gotten pregnant. She didn't have access to abortion, or refused to have one. When Xion was born, she hadn't understood why she had to hide in the closet when Daddy came home until Mummy came to fetch her or why her Mummy liked screaming so much. She lived with her parents until she was almost seven and by then the rape had turned into severe beatings, as well as meth parties. Xion's Mother did her best to protect her as she had nowhere to go and no way to get to a domestic abuse shelter. One day her father had gotten laid off from his job and Xion's Mother had paid the price for it, with her life. They didn't find Xion in the closet until the next morning, an officer had shot her father; When they had found her in the closet, she had wet herself and when the policeman tried to pick her up she screamed bloody murder.

We had met a while ago. First a college class together, couple of meetings in the coffee shop, some dinner dates and now it was a nightly ritual for me to come over to her house and stay with her. We'd have dinner, watch a movie, I would take her to bed. We'd both been lonely. She didn't like talking about herself. I had found this out when I stumbled across a newspaper clipping in one of her many books. She hated Men. She informed me on several occasions. But it didn't stop her lust. She wanted something totally natural that any human being would need or at least desire at one point.

"Do you love me at least?" She asked "Hm?" I asked, "Do you love me at least?" She asked again. "Would I be here if I didn't?" I said, "I asked if you loved me." She said laying her head on my heart. "Of course, I love you." I said reassuringly. "Liar." She said pinching my nose. But I could tell she was content. "Again…" She murmured rolling over on her back "Again?" I asked "Mmhmm…" She whispered shutting her eyes. "Wait…" I said "What Riku?" She said, "Can I be your boyfriend now?" I asked, "My boyfriend?" she said "Come on Xion, you've got to open up to somebody. We can be best friends." I said "Best friends? You want to be my boyfriend and my best friend?" Xion asked "We can you know." I said, "You'll never let go?" She asked, "I'll never let go." I replied "Okay… You can be my boyfriend if you want." She said "Thank ye Milady." I said She hit me with a pillow. "I'd like a best friend." Xion said.

 _~ Fin~_

I like this. I might turn this into a fanfiction.

Have a nice day.

~ Rose


End file.
